Flowers For A Ghost
by It'sDemiNotLovato
Summary: Quinn and Finn are in love but can their feelings for each other withstand life after death? A car crash can change everything but do you let this change life? Much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1, Loss

**FLOWERS FOR A GHOST**

**Chapter 1**

**Setting: Lima, Ohio: Lima Multicultural Fair, Lookout.**

**Who: Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson and friends and family.**

**When: End of Senior year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee (apart from my DVDs and CDs I bought with my own money) or any products mentioned below.**

**So this is my new story, it's based around the song Flowers For A Ghost by Thriving Ivory (hence the title). I hope you all like it. WARNING: It may be quite sad so be prepared to grab a tissue box. Read and review. Thanks!**

'And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins

Oh, no

Oh, no

Don't ever say goodbye…'

x

It started off as a normal day, like every other day in their fairly normal lives. No idea how it was going to begin… Or how it was all going to end.

x

'This is it. This is the day,' Finn Hudson thought to himself as he slowly drove through the maze of streets to Quinn's house.

Ever since Sam Evans had broken Quinn's heart, Finn had remained faithfully by her side. At first, she hid herself from Finn, outing on a cold outer-shell to protect herself from falling to hard but as time went on she slowly opened up to him – showing the kind, caring and trusting Quinn he knew and loved. Finn was grateful for this. As months and years went on, they discovered even more about each other until they knew each other's minds and bodies like the backs of their own hands. This is how Finn found himself standing where he was two years later.

"Okay," Finn muttered to himself as he pulled the car up outside Quinn's house. He looked in the mirror above his head. "Teeth?" He bared his teeth at his reflection. "Check. Hair?" He quickly ran his hands through it. "Check. Eyes and 'brows?" He raised an eyebrow in the mirror. "Check." Finn pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he opened it, only to have his breath taken away by the blue-diamond ring dazzling inside of it. "Ring… Check."

Before he lost his nerve, he got out of the car and went and knocked on the Fabrays' front door, quickly slipping the ring back into his pocket. Finn waited with his hands in his pockets, letting the box with the ring in it tumble through his fingers over and over again, oblivious to how ironic this would seem later on in the day. His thoughts were interrupted when he door opened and he was lost in those entrancing hazel eyes and that beaming smile.

"Hey," Quinn said, giggling slightly.

Finn felt himself blushing. "Um, hey," he finally managed to get out.

Quinn giggled again. "So what's the plan today, cowboy?"

They'd recently been watching Toy Story, a personal favourite of Quinn's, and ever since she'd insisted on calling him that.

"Well a little birdie (namely Rachel) told me that there was a multicultural fair on today here in Lima. I was wondering if you'd possibly want to be my date?" Finn smiled nervously.

The blonde stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "I'd love to," she replied, smiling. "Just let me go get my purse."  
He watched her walk away in her bright-yellow sun dress and white flip-flops, still fingering the box in his pocket.

x

'These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away…'

x

"Are we nearly there yet?" Quinn asked, gazing curiously out of the window, much like a child would.

"Here we are, Ma'am," Finn said with a laugh at her childish demeanour.

Quinn smiled at the sound of his laugh and blew him a kiss. "You know you love me, cowboy."

Finn smirked and pulled into a large field full of different stalls and rides. "Unfortunately…" He earned a slap on the arm from Quinn for this.

Finn laughed and got out of the car, running around to Quinn's side and opened the door for her. "Here you go, Ma'am. And you know I'll always love you, Quinn," he said, kissing her cheek as she hopped out.

"Forever and always?" She asked, holding out her hand for him.

"Forever and always," he agreed, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

Quinn's lips lingered close to his, as if she was going to kiss him but then she pulled away, squealing. "No way! There's cotton candy here?"

Finn chuckled to himself and followed her over to the stall thinking: 'Yep. This is definitely the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.'

x

"Excuse me," said a small Chinese woman, stopping Finn and Quinn as they were walking around the fair. "Would you be interested in buying ornament? Very cheap."

Finn looked at Quinn, expecting her to be holding back a laugh but was surprised to see her with a mesmerised look on her face.

"They're beautiful…" She said, picking up a small crystal butterfly… A butterfly that happened to be the same colour as her soon-to-be engagement ring.

"Thank you," said the old lady. "It means beauty, happy marriage and long life."

Quinn was in awe of. "I absolutely love it." She looked over at Finn. "Can I have it? Please?"

Finn gave an exaggerated sigh but still handed over the bills for the butterfly.

Quinn kissed him softly. "Thank you," she said. "You have no idea how much this means to me"

Finn smiled and fingered the box in his pocket. He just wanted to down on one knee then and there, but he decided that if he managed to wait to get both of their parents' permission then he could hold out a few minutes to pop the question.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" Quinn asked him, holding up the crystal butterfly to examine it closer.

Finn smiled again, just happy to see her happy. "Why are you so fascinated by it anyway?" He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It just seems so… Hopeful," she said, resting her head against his shoulder. "Didn't you hear what the lady said? The butterfly stands for beauty, long life and marital happiness." Quinn smiled up at him.

Finn stopped walking and stood in front of her. "I was wondering… Would you want to come up to the lookout with me? There's something I want to show you."

Quinn looked surprised but gave him her famous smile. "I'd love to," she said, her eyes shining

x

"You disappear with all your good intentions…" Came the song over the radio.

Finn grinned and turned the volume up. "Man! I love this song!" He started to sing along.

"And all I am is all I could not mention

Like who will bring me flowers when it's over

And who will give me comfort when it's cold." He started tapping his hands along to the beat on the steering wheel.

Quinn smiled slightly at him. "Do you actually like this song?"

Finn nodded.

"Don't you think it's a bit… Morbid? Isn't it about a guy losing the person he loves?"

Finn smiled. "But that's what makes the song so amazing – the depth of emotion in it." He turned his attention back to the road as they slowly made their way along the steep, winding roads to the lookout and started singing again.

"She took a plane to somewhere out in space…" Finn was surprised when Quinn started singing too.

"To start a life and maybe change the world

See I never meant for you to have to crawl

No I never meant to let you go at all

Oh, no

Oh, no

Don't ever say goodbye."

Quinn placed her hand over his and he turned to look at her, losing himself in her hazel eyes.

Suddenly she gave him a panicked look. "Finn!"

He turned back to the road only to find a petrol tanker going at a snail's pace around the corner in front of them. Finn swerved to the right to try and avoid the truck, but the back wheels spun out and the car tumbled off the side of the road.

The next few moments were a blur to him. A blur of tree branches and shrubbery as the car spun deeper and deeper down the side of the hill. Then he heard a scream - Quinn's scream – pierce the early night and then silence… Silence and no more movement. Silence that seemed even worse than death itself. Finn felt the world around him turn black as he lost sense of everything.

x

"Ugh…" Finn groaned at the pounding in his head. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought. There were black spots in his vision as he sat up slowly and a sharp pain pierced his whole right side. Suddenly, as he looked around the surrounding forestry, he realised the situation he was in.

"Shit." Finn said, reaching up to hold his throbbing head only to remove his hand that was now covered in a dark, sticky substance. Blood.

Finn instantly realised he couldn't see or hear Quinn anywhere.

"Quinn…" He called, croakily. "Quinn…?" He called again, slightly clearer, as he crawled painfully to the wreckage of the car he'd been thrown from.

A whimper broke through the air – a sound Finn wished he hadn't heard. It reminded him of a dying dog… Or a dying Quinn.

Ignoring the pain in his right side, Finn managed to drag himself over to the passenger side of the car and looked through the hole where the door had been ripped from.

Finn felt tears choke up inside of him as he saw the girl he loved lying there, whimpering in pain, her body broken beyond repair.

The car had rolled multiple times before finally crashing into the thick trunk of a tree upside down and throwing Finn from the car. The force of the crash had crushed the whole front bonnet into the rest of the car – also crushing Quinn from waist down, who had managed to remain in the passenger seat.

"No.." Finn finally whispered.

Quinn heard his voice and stopped struggling weakly against the car. She tried to focus in his direction, her eyes nearly lifeless, and the realisation hit Finn hard.

"Quinn…" Finn croaked, stoking the bloodied hair out of her eyes and holding her head close to his.

Quinn struggled to find the energy to reach out and touch his face. "Don't ever say goodbye…" She whispered, a smile faintly lighting her face as her life left her broken body.

Finn pressed his lips onto hers as something wet splashed down from his face and onto her cheek. Not blood this time… Tears. One hit Quinn's hand and rolled down her finger before finally landing on the ground in front of it. Sitting next to her limp hand was the blue crystal butterfly – clearly broken in two, almost like a symbol of Quinn's life coming to an end. Finn reached out and picked up the broken butterfly, it felt so delicate in his hand, and he slipped it into his pocket before his head lolled and his world turned black for the second time that night.

**That must've been pretty intense if I was crying while I typed it. :'( I'll try to write chapter 2 as quickly as possible and I'll put chapter 4 up for A Gleeful Romance in the meantime.**


	2. Chapter 2, Funeral

**FLOWERS FOR A GHOST**

**Chapter 2**

**Setting: Lima, Ohio: The Lake, Lima General Hospital, Lima Community Church, the Lima Star Plaza Hotel.**

**Who: Quinn Fabray (ghost version), Finn Hudson and friends and family.**

**When: End of Senior year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee (apart from my DVDs and CDs I bought with my own money) or any products mentioned below.**

**So here we are; chapter 2. I'm sorry if it's not very good. In all of my sixteen years of life I've never been to a funeral so it's the best I could do. Sorry for errors and blah. Read and review!**

'You disappear with all your good intentions

And all I am is all I could not mention…'

x

Two days after the fatal accident, Finn woke up groggily in a hospital bed. He tried to sit up but he immediately felt dizzy and had a dull ache go through his body.

"Woah, steady there, cowboy," a familiar voice spoke to him, gently pushing him back on the bed.

Finn tried to focus on the figure spinning in front of him. "Kurt…?" His voice sounded rough, like thousands of nails scratching on a blackboard.

"Score one for you, Finn." Kurt sat on the chair next to his hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

Finn tried to make sense of everything. "What happened…? Where am I…?"

Kurt looked down and purposely ignored his first question. "You're in hospital. Dad and Carole are downstairs getting some food."

Suddenly, everything flooded back to Finn and a stab of pain pierced right through his chest. "Quinn…?"

"She's gone, Finn."

Two simple words. Two syllables. One nightmare, about to begin.

Finn lay back on the bed and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Kurt stood and placed a small velvet box in Finn's hand. "I managed to save this from your pocket." He took out the broken butterfly and placed it on the bed. "And this."

Finn stopped crying and looked down at the butterfly, catching a glimpse of hazel shining in its blue reflection.

x

'See my head aches from all this thinking

Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinking…'

x

Finn looked out over the deep blue lake as white light from the moon shined around the edges.

It had been nine long days since that fatal day. Nine days that seemed to last an eternity.

Finn slipped his hand into his pocket, cursing under his breath as jagged glass sliced across his thumb. Was it pathetic of him that he'd kept that stupid broken butterfly? He didn't think so. It was a memento of the girl he loved. Ever since he'd seen that flash of hazel eyes in its reflection, he hadn't let it out of his sight. He was sure it was Quinn's way of him know she was still out there… somewhere.

Quinn. The name still caused Finn to curl up in pain every time it rang through his mind. Even worse was when the blonde figure would wait at the end of his bed. Finn would often wake up in a cold sweat and be confronted by the sight of her standing there. There wasn't a single mark upon her beautiful body and she was still dressed in the same yellow sundress and white flip-flops. The same words would still echo from her mouth as she held out a delicate hand to him. "Don't ever say goodbye…" She'd repeat then disappear until the next day.

Finn never told anybody about Quinn's appearances. They already thought he was crazy by carrying that small velvet box and butterfly everywhere he went, this would just push them to put him in the loony bin.

The ring. He couldn't bear to part with it. It would be like saying goodbye to Quinn, something he promised he'd never do.

Finn doubled up on the side of the lake. The memories were causing too much pain for him. He looked up at the sky, screaming out in anguish to no one in particular. "Why her?!" He shouted. "Why not me?! Is this some sick punishment for everything I've done wrong in my life?!"

Finn stood up and kicked out at a nearby rock in frustration. The pain served as a reminder that he was living and she was not.

He tugged the two halves of the broken butterfly out of his pocket and shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, seeing the reflection of her face in the blue glass. Without hesitation, he flung the pieces out into the dark lake, instantly regretting it afterwards. They bobbed on the surface for a mere second then disappeared, much like a sinking ship would.

Finn was left standing on the edge of the lake with only painful memories to keep him company.

x

Quinn's funeral. Finn woke up on the day, instantly dreading what was to come. But he had to go, and no matter how hard he tried he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the place.

All done up in a black suit and tie, he approached Lima Community Church. He wanted to scream at all the people dressed in black, including himself. Quinn loved colour, if she saw her own funeral now she would be in tears. Suddenly, his mother placed a hand on his upper arm and gave him an understanding look. Finn was grateful for this display of reassurance and gave her a nod in return - all he could muster in a time like this.

Finn was seated near the front of the church with all the other Glee Club members whom Quinn loved so much.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her coffin at the front while the minister droned on about some religious crap. The Fabrays' had opted for an open casket funeral, but with only the top half remaining open.

There Quinn lay, flower petals sprinkled over her blonde locks, all traces of her injuries gone or dramatically altered, and her eyes shut as if she was deep in a peaceful sleep. Finn observed that they'd even changed her clothes. She was now dressed in a long flowing white dress, ironically, much like a wedding dress.

Finn's gaze wandered down to the bottom half of the coffin which had several wreaths and photo frames on it. His heart leaped at one particular picture – the photo of Quinn and him at their senior prom. Quinn was dressed in a soft lavender dress, her eyes sparkling, Finn standing by her side with one arm wrapped lovingly around her waist.

Finn gulped at the sight as a tear made its way down his cheek. A small hand was placed over his at that moment and he looked to his right to find Rachel looking at him with tears in her eyes also. "I know how hard it is…" She whispered, squeezing Finn's hand gently as she turned back to the minister. Their hands remained together as Judy Fabray got up and gave a heart-wrenching speech about her 'precious little daughter, Quinny.' Finn was surprised when Judy looked over at him and asked him to share a few words with the congregation.

As he walked up the front, out of earshot, she spoke to him. "You're not to blame," she whispered, reassuringly.

Finn nodded out of respect and continued on his way to the podium. As soon as he got up there he took a brave breath and spoke the first words on his mind.

"Quinn," he said, glancing over to her coffin. "I honestly don't know where to start. The beginning? Every day is… Was a new beginning and a new memory with her."

He took a pause in his speech to gather his confused mind together and to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say next.

"I stand before you today not only because of a large error on my half…" Finn gulped at this. "… But because I was going to ask Quinn, the girl I loved and still love, a question I will never have the opportunity to hear the answer to."

He choked up as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Quinn was the girl who had what my friend Puck likes to call the 'Pow Factor'."

The audience tittered at this comment.

"Her eyes, her smile, her smell… Even just her presence would wow me. And so on this day I'm going to finally ask the question I've wanted to ask ever since I met the girl of my dreams."

Finn walked confidently over to the coffin and got down on one knee. "Quinn Fabray, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" He opened the small velvet box to reveal the dazzling ring inside.

"You don't have to answer right now," he said after a brief pause and he slid the ring on her finger. "Someday when we meet again will do…" He kissed her forehead then made his way back to his seat.

x

Music blared from speakers surrounding the elegant marble floor of the Lima Star Plaza Hotel. 'Typical that Judy wanted nothing but the best for her daughter,' Finn thought bitterly to himself.

The smell of all the little finger-foods and the sombre looks on everybody's faces made Finn's stomach turn and he quickly ran to the bathroom to empty its non-existent contents.

When he came back, a few couples were shuffling around the dance floor but most of the guests were either sitting down or paying their respects to Judy. Finn knew that he had to spice up this party; for Quinn at least.

"Uh, can I have your attention please," Finn said into the microphone after he had a few words with the band.

A few oldies muttered under their breath but they allowed him to continue.

"I know I'm not very good with speeches so I'm going to speak with my other voice instead."

Finn took a deep breath and his first few words filled the room.

Suddenly, she appeared in front of him.

Quinn was sitting in the very centre seat, the skirts of her lavender prom dress tumbling down to her feet. The petite tiara she'd been yearning for so long sat perfectly poised on her golden curls – curls that blew over her face as if there was a soft breeze in the room. Quinn was perfect – one hundred per cent perfect and Finn's heart leaped at the sight of her. But as soon as she was there she was gone again.

"I'm loving angels instead…" Finn sang softly, quoting Robbie Williams word for word; knowing what he wanted would never be in his arms again.

**Yay, it's finished. I'm too lazy and tired from exams to check over it so, sorry for errors. The next chapter is the final chapter (more of an epilogue) and also, hopefully, a happy ending for Finn.**


	3. Chapter 3, Don't Ever Say Goodbye

**FLOWERS FOR A GHOST**

**Chapter 3**

**Setting: Lima, Ohio: Finn's house, counsellor's office, the cemetery.**

**Who: Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and friends and family.**

**When: End of Senior year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee (apart from my DVDs and CDs I bought with my own money) or any products mentioned below.**

**I swear I hate Finchel as much as the next person but I feel like this is how things should end for poor Finn. He needs somebody who will direct his life. I warn you, there's quite traumatic scenes ahead and if you're not comfortable reading about suicide then stop reading now. More of an epilogue but please read and review.**

'I'm only human

I said I'm only human…'

x

He had to do this. It was the best way for him to get to see her again. The only way.

Finn straightened the tie he wore with his suit and carefully looped Burt's hunting rope over his bedroom rafter.

He'd heard about Karofsky's attempted suicide that happened ages before Quinn's death and now Finn knew exactly how to do it – except this time it would actually work for him.

The rope felt rough around his neck but it was a small price to pay for eternal happiness. Finn looked around his small, cramped room as he took a few shaky breaths while standing on his home-made wooden stool. His eyes fell on the white note he'd left for his parents. It was only fair, they'd tried their best with him but they couldn't give him what he wanted most from outside of this world. Finn hadn't written much, only one word would do but the picture he'd left next to it would reveal everything.

Finn closed his eyes, savouring the last few things he would ever feel.

"Goodbye…" He muttered, as he kicked the stool over and another boy innocently entered the room.

"Hey Finn…" Kurt enquired, but a scream left his mouth as he saw the tall figure swaying in front of him.

"Don't ever say goodbye…" A faint voice spoke to Finn as he lost consciousness.

x

Finn couldn't blame Kurt, he had saved Finn's life after all, but Finn couldn't help hating him.

They'd numbed him with drugs. They'd said it would make him feel better. Oh, how wrong they were.

The shrink wasn't any better. Finn spent fifty minutes sitting silently while Mrs Brookes or whatever her name was wrote notes in her little book. But what was there to write notes on? His breathing? What a joke.

He'd been so close to seeing Quinn again. Finn had even felt her fingers touch his cheek gently but then he'd been dragged back to the bright lights and beeping of that dreaded hospital. His body literally ached to be with her. Finn didn't know what happiness was until he lost his girl. He loved her, he would always be happy with her. Why couldn't anybody else see that?

But they couldn't so here he was, sitting with that fairly young, red-headed Mrs Brookes.

Eternal silence passed between them like usual but the only change was that Finn spoke up. Quietly, but still.

"Why me?"

"Death is always hard to-"  
"I didn't mean that," Finn interrupted. "Why did Quinn choose me out of all the guys she could have had?"

The counsellor was quiet for a moment. "Love doesn't let you choose it; it chooses you."

Finn nodded and resumed his silence. That counsellor knew what she was talking about alright.

x

The one year anniversary of that crash came and went without much hype.

Finn walked to the cemetery by himself, placed a bouquet of white roses in the small cement pot next to the grave, tidied up the weeds that were attempting to cover Quinn's golden name, and left again.

This ritual passed every year until Finn found himself back in Mrs Brookes' office five years later.

x

'I know this is only your second visit to me this year, but how have you been feeling?"

Finn smiled as he watched a young, brunette toddler playing with wooden building blocks at his feet.

"I think I've come to appreciate the little miracles of life," he replied honestly with a smile still present on his face.

Mrs Brookes nodded with a smile of her own. "I'm glad to see you've allowed yourself a chance for happiness. I'll be sad to see you go but I'm happy that everything has found a way of figuring itself out for you."

Finn nodded and picked the little girl up as he got to his feet.

"Come on, Quinn," he said softy, kissing the toddler's forehead. "Mommy's waiting for us."

x

A thick layer of snow crunched under his feet as Finn traced those familiar steps through the cemetery with his small family. His heart still leaped as he caught sight of the well-kept grave.

"You do okay, Rachel?" Finn asked his heavily pregnant wife as he gave his two year-old daughter a quick cuddle.

The other brunette puffed a little. "Next time we visit it better be summer."

Finn laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'll remember that."

The family grew quiet as they stood in front of the familiar headstone.

Finn brushed some of the falling snow off the top of it and traced his fingers against the elegantly carved name.

"I still miss you, Quinn…" He whispered so quietly that only the ghosts would hear.

He straightened up again, still just watching the slab of stone and the soft earth. Tears were trying to form in his eyes but he fought to keep them away.

Rachel sensed that Finn wanted some time to himself and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm going to take Quinn out of the cold, okay?"

Finn nodded as his daughter arced up to him. "This for Aunty Kinny," the small girl said, handing him a drawing of a chain of daises.

She ran over to her waiting mother as he called a quick thank you.

Finn's attention fell back on the grave again and he tucked his daughter's drawing under the small flower pot.

"Here you go Quinn." He said as he imagined the happy and vibrant blonde love of his life. "Flowers for a ghost."

Finn blew a quick kiss then left to join the rest of his family.

x

'Who will bring me flowers when it's over?'

**THE END! Thank you for reading and taking the plunge with me in completing my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it! More stories will come, I promise you that!**


End file.
